


Playing The Angel

by annabelleerubescent



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Depeche Mode - Freeform, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelleerubescent/pseuds/annabelleerubescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's life is in shambles. He lost his apartment, he's almost broke, his job isn't looking too good, and to be honest, his life sucks. But after an incident and rescue, he meets someone that could turn his life around if he makes the right choice. That someone being a pasty-pale person with a liking for candles, darkness, and a room where time doesn't move unless they want it to. Adam's not too sure about that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely around the songs In Your Room, Suffer Well, and Precious by Depeche Mode.

5:12 PM

Adam was a drifter.  
Adam was a lost soul.  
Adam was slowly becoming a beggar on the side of the streets.

His current job wasn’t going that well and he couldn’t make enough tips where he sang in the corner bar every night. It was only a matter of time before he received a letter of eviction from the apartment manager. The eviction notice hit Adam hard, he’d tried his best to make ends meet, he barely made enough to feed himself every night but he tried his hardest to keep the roof over his head.

6:31 PM

Adam was singing again.  
Adam was losing himself in the music.  
Adam was staring out at the people that filled the bar.

Each one of them seemed better off than he, they had money to order shot after shot, glass after glass, while he had just lost his apartment and with the ten dollars in his back pocket, he knew that the streets would soon become his home. It was only a matter of time. The thought scared him, he could pick up what little he had and return home to his parents but he was a man now, he couldn’t return home as a failure. Like a baby that was running back to his mother and father because life was too hard for him.

So instead of feeling envious of all the people in what could be his last performance in the small bar, he sang his heart out instead. The only thing it resulted in was fifteen extra dollars in tips. That was not even close to what his rent cost and it wasn’t barely even enough to live a week off of.

8:46 PM

Adam was greeting the cold air of the night.  
Adam was trudging through the darkness of the alleyway.  
Adam was searching for somewhere he could stay the night.

He wasn’t aware that two gleaming eyes were watching him in the night. He didn’t hear the hissing that was growing closer and he didn’t see the being behind him until he was knocked to the ground. A throbbing head and a trail of something warm streaming down his forehead was the only two things he felt until he looked up to see a pale being looming over him in the darkness.

He heard the loud hiss that filled the air but it was the last of his worries as his vision started to fade to black and his world became caught in a dreamless sleep.

10:11 PM

Adam was in pain.  
Adam was in agony.  
Adam was lying on a… soft bed?

He pried his eyes open to see a candle-lit room before they closed again due to the throbbing of his head. It seemed to intensify when he moved even a little. The dimly lit room wasn’t as harsh as a hospital room would’ve been to wake up in, but that thought caused Adam’s mind to flood with worry, panic, and curiosity.

His eyes slowly opened and trying his best to ignore the pain shooting through his head, his eyes looked at his surroundings. It was dark and he could barely make out anything in the room, the only thing that was clear was the candles lit on little stands around the room. He looked to his right to see a bedside table, a clock with red numbers rested there, along with a glass of water and a bottle of, he thanked the heavens for it, Tylenol.

When he reached for the bottle, something caught him off guard about the clock. The seconds were on display beside the hour and the minutes but they weren’t moving at all. They were still. He figured that maybe there weren’t any batteries in the clock but it was an electric clock, the numbers wouldn’t appear at all if it was dead or unplugged, and if the power had gone off, the numbers would be blinking.

They were simply still. And the time that glared at him in angry red was 10:11 PM.

10:11 PM

Adam was unsure.  
Adam was curious.  
Adam was still in pain.

He disregarded the strange clock with unmoving time and grabbed the Tylenol bottle. Popping the cap off, he took two of the tablets and a sip of the water and laid back on the bed. He hoped the pills would kick in soon. His head still felt like it was about to explode.

Everything was quiet in the room for a few moments. Adam thought he had almost fell back to sleep as his head started to ease it’s throbbing but the sound of a door interrupted the gray area he was floating in. He looked up from the pillow to the direction and only saw darkness; the candle light was too dim to show anything.

10:11 PM

Adam was scared.  
Adam was confused.  
Adam was terrified of who just walked in.

He didn’t know if it was a murderer that just walked into the room or a rapist or some crazy person that might skin him alive. He rolled his eyes at that ridiculous thought but it didn’t calm him from freaking out.

“How’s the head?” A voice asked from the darkness, Adam could tell that it was a man and with the sound of footsteps against the floor and the candles casting shadow on the person’s stature, it confirmed Adam’s thought.

Adam couldn’t see the man’s face that clearly even with the candles and he didn’t answer, a knot of fear was constricting his throat so he couldn’t find his voice to answer. He heard a sigh come from the man and then a few more footsteps on the floor brought him close enough for Adam to see. Maybe it was the candles that gave the man’s eyes that effect but his eyes appeared to be glowing.

“You don’t have to be scared of me; I didn’t bring you here to hurt you. Although a few others of my kind might be after us now but I assure you that you’re safe.” A few more footsteps brought the man closer to Adam and he could see the man clearly now.

The guy looked younger than him and definitely shorter, his skin was ghostly pale and his eyes looked like they had huge black circles under them from not getting enough sleep. His lips were a dusty rose color and the hair that hung over the left side of his face was a whitish-blond that almost matched the color of his skin. The clothes he wore blended with the shadow but left two pale hands apparent by his side.

Adam would’ve found the guy attractive if he weren’t as pale as paste. That thought quickly dispersed when he recalled what the guy said, ‘his kind’. What the hell did that mean? He cleared his throat and was about to ask until the man spoke again.

“Did the Tylenol help?” Oh yeah, Adam still hadn’t confirmed the condition of his head.

He lifted a hand to his head to find a bandage wrapped around it but he did notice that the throbbing was gone and just a dull, distant soreness was left. The Tylenol had finally kicked in. “Y-yeah,” his voice, raspy from his dry throat.

10:11 PM

Adam was feeling better.  
Adam was officially confused.  
Adam was distinctly wondering if he was really safe or not.

“I’m glad; I thought you might not have woken up from the blow you took. I tend to forget how much humans bleed from just shallow wounds to the head or face.” Adam’s eyebrow rose at that, humans? Wasn’t this guy a human too? Sure, he looked like a dead guy but he was a human, nonetheless, right?

“W-wait,” Adam cleared his throat and tried to sit up the best he could with causing pain to resurface, “What do you mean ‘human’? You’re human too.”

The man’s eyes lowered from Adam’s in hesitance until he lifted a hand to rub his face, almost as in frustration. “Oh, yeah, I am.” It looked like the guy had something else to add to it but he refrained causing an awkward silence to fall over them.

Adam looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap and noticed that the front of his shirt had blood splatters littering it. “What happened to me? The only thing I remember is coming out of the backdoor to the bar and heading… home.” It dawned on him then that he didn’t have a home anymore; the apartment manager’s letter of eviction confirmed that.

“Well… you were attacked. I’ll admit now that I was following you but if I hadn’t then I really doubt we’d be having this conversation right now,” the man answered as he edged closer to the bed only to walk towards the armchair that was beside the nightstand.

“Oh… well, thanks for saving my life,” Adam replied awkwardly before asking, “But why were you following unless you were going to rob me… in that case, I’m almost broke so you would’ve only scored twenty-five bucks.”

The man laughed, startling Adam, “I wasn’t going to rob you; money holds no value to me.” The man’s light-hearted tone turned grim with a split second. “The truth is, I listened to you sing almost every night that I knew you’d be at that bar. Your voice… it’s rather delightful to hear, it’s soothing to a rambling mind like mine.” Adam noted something about the man’s tone as he commented on Adam’s voice, it sounded like he was in awe. “And tonight, your performance was different, I couldn’t find any happiness in your voice, I heard your ache and I heard sorrow but nothing that I came to love about your voice.

“So I tried to find some way of talking to you after your performance because you usually sat at the bar and one hopeless girl after another would buy you drinks in hopes of catching your interest. But you gathered up your tips and left out the back as quickly as you could. I didn’t like the vibe that I got from you either; it was as if that was your last performance at the bar.”

Adam interrupted him, looking over at the man, “It was. I had been evicted from my apartment, my job wasn’t going well, and I couldn’t make ends meet… I was on my way to either find a homeless shelter or a cardboard box to stay the night in. I’ll probably just give up and go back home to my parents.”

“A man like you sleeping in a cardboard box for the night? I’m sure the owner of the bar could’ve put you up in the backroom for a few nights, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he took a liking to you. Was almost amazed as I was with your singing.”

Adam scoffed, “I doubt it. You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I don’t flatter people, but believe what you will then, but I have ways of seeing past the surface with most hu–” he paused and corrected himself, “people.”

Adam turned to glare at him in irritation but the clock caught his attention again. The same numbers were displayed and he knew that the two spent more than fifteen minutes talking and to change the subject off his fucked up life, he simply stated, “Your clock is broken.”

“The clock has the right time,” the man replied as if it were obvious.

“No, it doesn’t. It said 10:11 when I woke up; it’s been well over fifteen minutes since we’ve started talking.”

The guy chuckled to himself after Adam said that, “In my room, time does not move unless I want it to. As I told you, I have rambling thoughts, time doesn’t move until I stop thinking or until I allow it to.” He repeated, “The clock has the right time.”

“If you say so, so who were the guys that attacked me? Probably–” he stopped himself from saying ‘gay-bashers’ because maybe the guy didn’t know about that part of his life, and he might throw him out if he did know.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, no one ever does. Often it’s what gets them killed too; denial, ignorance, it’ll be the death of the human race one day.”

The look on the guy’s face made Adam convinced into believing whatever he was going to say. His expression was grim, of sorrow, of loss, and maybe he had lost someone special due to the guys that attacked him. Adam’s eyes trailed back to his hands in his lap that was covered with the blanket on the bed. He knew that some muggers only took your belongings but there were some that went to the extreme to take more than your belongings, they took your life. Most of the headlines in the news were proof of that.

But Adam still wanted to know who it was that attacked him. Maybe it was a gang that the guy had a previous encounter with? He sighed, “Just tell me who attacked me…” he trailed off in silence at the fact that he still didn’t know the stranger’s name that he’s been talking to for the past fifteen minutes. He wondered why he didn’t ask earlier.

“Tommy. My name’s Tommy,” The guy, Tommy, answered before he continued, “The people who attacked you,” he paused and stood up from the armchair, and quietly walked over to the side of the bed, edging closer to Adam. His eyes were still glowing and Adam knew that from the angle, his eyes were not reflecting the candlelight, and the guy whispered, “…are the same as me.” He flashed a grin and Adam’s eyes widened at the two larger and pointy teeth that resembled a dog’s canines.

Adam tried to back up against the bed since the lower half of his body was tangled in the blanket that was under the guy’s, Tommy’s, weight, but it only resulted in Tommy chuckling and himself still being tangled in the blanket.

“I told you that I wouldn’t hurt you. The only difference between me and the beings that were going to eat you is that I’ve taken a fascination to your voice,” Tommy’s grin slowly turned into a sad smile, and it sounded like he was talking to himself or thinking aloud as his voice lowered, “Why would I destroy something that makes me feel alive again?”

Adam didn’t know where he found the ability to speak because his entire body was radiating in fear and panic but his words trembled, “You… y-you’re not– vampires a-aren’t re-real.” His grey eyes staying on Tommy’s figure, terrified of any quick movements that the guy might make to hurt or kill him. Adam started to ramble, hysteria laced in each word. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you? I’m going to die, aren’t I? This is just great. I get evicted from my apartment, I lose my job, I get attacked, I’ve been kidnapped, this is just fucking great. As if my life couldn’t get any worse, I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die.”

10:11 PM

Adam was hysterical.  
Adam was losing it quick.  
Adam was letting the pathetic excuse he called a life flash before his eyes.

A cold finger pressed to his lips silenced Adam from almost chanting ‘I’m going to die’ over and over again. “Shhh, you’re not going to die. I promise, I swear it on my undead life that I won’t hurt you. I’m not going to kill you.” He paused and Adam gasped as he felt the cold finger that was on his lips move towards his cheeks and it was only then that he realized he was crying. Tommy was wiping away the tears, “Why would I save you from almost getting killed just to kill you myself?”

“S-so you can b-boast about it o-or have m-me all to yourself,” Adam’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the blanket so tight. He was tempted to swat Tommy’s hand from his face but he didn’t want to do anything to result in his death coming faster, instead his eyes squeezed shut and he waited.

Tommy shook his head and sighed heavily, causing Adam to jump and his hand fell from Adam’s face, “I don’t boast about killing people, each kill deserves respect, every ‘vampire’ learns that from their creator. And if I could have you all to myself, I would, but not in the sense you’re thinking. I’d have you as the lover that those girls wanted but you denied since your youthful days of becoming a man,” Adam gasped, he knew about that part of his life? “I’d have you as my private entertainer to sing for me, I’d have you as my partner to walk the world with, I’d have you all to myself so I could shake the loneliness.

“I have the ability to give you a much easier life than the one you’re leading right now. I can grant you youth for the rest of Earth’s days, your bones won’t grow brittle, your skin won’t wrinkle, and your voice would always remain beautiful, never fade with time. You can still perform in the bar if you want as well. I can give you all this, if you want you’ll be my partner.”

10:11 PM

Adam was amazed.  
Adam was still terrified.  
Adam was debating on saying no.

Adam was quiet at first, the fear in his body was still there, but with each breath he was remembering to take, it was easing, his body wasn’t as tense, “Would you let me go if I don’t want what you have to give?”

Tommy’s smile never left his lips, even if he was hearing something he didn’t want to, “Yes, you’re free to go whenever you please. I wouldn’t force you to stay or say yes to me. But I can’t promise that I won’t stop following you around, especially after sunset, or that I won’t see you at the bar if you decide to go back.”

Adam’s eyes darted from Tommy to the area of darkness that he heard Tommy emerge from earlier. He believed that was the exit. The offer he made was a lot better than the shit deal that Adam would be walking back out into once he left but he couldn’t accept, he couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea that vampires even existed. Yet there was living… well, undead proof of it right in front of him, ready to give him everything he needed in exchange for his voice, his body, his freedom, and oh yeah, death.

Instead of giving Tommy his answer though, Adam voiced, “You’d still follow me around? To try to get me to say yes?”

The smile turned into one of amusement, “To protect you from a repeat of tonight, and sure, I could do that, too, if it’d change your mind.”

Adam couldn’t dislike the reason why Tommy was going to follow him. Hell, he didn’t want a repeat of tonight either now that he knew that there was something far worse to fear creeping in the night than just muggers or gangs. If that meant he was placing his life and safety in the hands of one of the creatures that could kill him at any given time, he felt like he could trust Tommy with that responsibility. Adam glanced at the clock and saw that it was still the same time as before; Tommy said he could allow time to move, didn’t he?

“Will you let the morning come soon?” He asked. The sooner the sun rose, the better. He could leave and probably be safe from any creatures of the night.

Tommy took that question as Adam’s answer, his smile disappeared and disappointment vaguely showed on his face. “Of course,” he looked at the clock on the bedside table and slowly, the seconds started moving again until they were rapidly changing, the hours keeping up with the minutes.

Adam wondered how Tommy was controlling the clock and he wondered if the guy was really moving time. His eyes glanced around the room to see that it was the same, until one of the flames on the candles dispersed, then another, and another, and so on until they were all out. Adam thought they’d be in complete darkness but he could see light coming from the edges of black sheets that covered what he assumed was the windows. He could feel the sudden warmth that was filling the room too.

He glanced to the clock again and saw that it read 9:36 AM. Adam’s eyes connected with the pair of dark brown eyes that were no longer glowing as Tommy spoke, “Have a good day, I’ll see you after sunset.” His tone was borderline disappointment and strained but he held a small smile.

9:37 AM

Adam had said no.  
Adam left in a hurry.  
Adam knew Tommy would keep his word.


	2. Suffer Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's life is in shambles. He lost his apartment, he's almost broke, his job isn't looking too good, and to be honest, his life sucks. But after an incident and rescue, he meets someone that could turn his life around if he makes the right choice. That someone being a pasty-pale person with a liking for candles, darkness, and a room where time doesn't move unless they want it to. Adam's not too sure about that part.

One day after meeting Tommy.

Adam went back to his apartment in hopes of collecting the small amount of belongings he had but only to find that the apartment manager had thrown everything out. So that left him with only the clothes on his back, just another thing he damned to hell. He considered pawning some of his belongings to live off of but he couldn’t even do that now.

Two days after meeting Tommy.

Adam found a small shelter that he could take refuge from the night but he had to be up and out of the place by eight o’clock in the morning and arrive at eight o’clock in the evening to be able to stay the night. Not as amusing as it sounded, Adam was back under a curfew again. Only he wished it were his parents’ curfew he was living under and not the harshness of the nuns and priest that ran the place.

Four days after meeting Tommy.

He used five dollars from the tips he had from his last night at the bar and bought a small lunch that barely kept him throughout the day. The job he was having trouble with ended with him losing it over a lie that one of his co-workers said so there went that little paycheck that barely kept him up. It would’ve seemed like a million dollars now since he was becoming poorer each day.

He considered what Tommy said about going back to the bar but after four days without a bath, having a change of clothes or looking clean, he seriously doubted anyone would want him inside the place. He doubted that the owner of the bar would even let him stay in the backroom, as Tommy believed he would. It was times like these that Adam wished he did listen to Tommy or take what the guy had to offer; he barely had anything to lose other than his life as shitty as it was.

Five days after meeting Tommy.

Adam was definitely starting to hate the stubble that was growing around his face as he rubbed at it while he walked down the street in the heat of the day. The roots of his ginger-colored hair were starting to show, and he hated the fact that he was starting to stink. He was searching for any place that had hiring signs on the windows of the shops and stores but that led to disappointment. Yet another thing he damned to hell.

Six days after meeting Tommy.

Adam missed curfew at the shelter for the first time in the week so that resulted in him trying to find somewhere else to stay. There were only two shelters in the area, the one he stayed at and one that was a joined part of a Christian church that was only three streets away from his usual shelter. It was already twilight and Adam knew that if he didn’t hurry then he’d start worrying about his safety and he wondered if Tommy would stay true to his word. He hadn’t seen him in the past few days.

Adam hoped, prayed, said dozens of Hail Marys, tried to send the best positive thoughts he could to whoever was listening to him, and even did the cross-sign thing that he saw the nuns do sometimes in hopes that he would get to the shelter safely and that the place would still be open to taking people in.

He was almost to the shelter when he felt someone watching him. He really wanted to believe that it was Tommy watching over him, against his better judgment, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the dark streets that were dimly lit by the streetlights. Adam searched for a moment until he saw two glowing eyes in the darkness at the entrance of an alleyway. They were looking directly at him, he seriously hoped that was Tommy but he didn’t take any chances of finding out as he hurried over to the front door of the church.

The door was locked, Adam swore aloud, damn it all to hell, he repeatedly knocked as loud as he could, hoping someone would come to the door and take pity on him so he’d have a place to stay the night. He glanced back to see the glowing eyes were still watching him and fear was slowly starting to fill his being. Maybe that wasn’t Tommy? Maybe that was one of the creatures that were going to kill him the other night? Maybe they were waiting for him to give up on staying at the shelter and go somewhere else so they could jump him and–

Adam’s thoughts were interrupted with the opening of the door. In the doorway was a young girl that looked like she was barely out of high school. "I’m sorry if its past curfew but I really need a place to stay for the night, I’ll be up and out at the crack of dawn and you’ll never hear from me again, just please, can I stay?" Adam didn’t think he sounded so desperate in all his life but it was either beg or possibly end up dead.

She took in his appearance with wide and frightened eyes. Adam cursed silently, he probably looked like a thief or some creep and she was probably wondering if she should let him in. "Um… uh… w-we don’t have any e-extra beds. I-I’m sorry."

"I can sleep on the floor, really, I’ve done it before. Please, just let me stay here, please," Adam hated to resort to his last option but he pulled the last of his cash from his back pocket and held it to her, "I can even pay you, just please, let me stay." I’ll give you anything, just don’t send me back out to the mercy of whoever that was in the alley, Adam mentally added.

The girl looked at the cash that he had and shook her head, "Keep that… um…" she glanced back into the building for a moment before hesitantly opening the door for Adam to come in, "St-stay right here and I’ll g-go talk to my dad. He’s the p-pastor here so h-he should be able to find you a-a place."

Adam let out a sigh of gratefulness, "Thank you."

She smiled softly and nodded, disappearing down the hall to her left. After she left, Adam looked out one of the windows towards the direction of the alley to see that the glowing eyes were gone. That creature lucked out on a meal, hopefully, Adam added because it wasn’t completely confirmed if he could stay the night. But he prayed to God or Jesus or whomever it was that Christians prayed to that they’d be able to find him a place to sleep.

With the smile that the girl had on her face when she came back, and the look of pity in the older man’s eyes that was beside her, he knew that they were going to help him.

Eight days after meeting Tommy.

Adam tried a different part of the town in hopes of finding some place that was willing to hire him. He bypassed any stores or shops that didn’t have a hiring sign because he didn’t want to enter any building smelling the way he did. He’d get mocks, laughs, and disgusted looks if he did. The people on the streets that he walked past were proof of that.

When he finally stopped looking, he ended up on the street corner of what looked like an abandoned neighborhood. A telephone booth was a few feet away from him as he took a moment to catch his breath and rest; he had only five dollars left. It was more than enough for him to phone home and ask his dad or mom to come get him and save him from starving to death and wasting away in the shelters.

He pushed himself off the building wall that he was resting against and was about to walk towards the phone when the sound of chains clinking against each other caught his attention. Adam gulped and silently prayed it wasn’t a gang, he turned towards the direction to see five guys watching him. They were bigger than he was, not in fat, but muscle, they were heavily tattooed and each had a bandana tied either around their heads, around their necks, or around their upper arms.

Adam was frozen in place. He knew he was either going to get robbed, get beaten, get killed, or all three. So much for the phone call home in hopes of a better future, he could’ve cried if he wasn't scared shitless.

And then, their legs started moving, their feet taking steps, all advancing toward him, their eyes set in for the kill. Adam took off in the other direction, towards the abandoned neighborhood and he knew that it was a slim chance but he wanted to hope that he could get away. He heard their feet slapping against the cement of the sidewalk as they tried catching up to him. The first one to catch up to him grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him against the ground.

Adam braced himself with his hands to keep from having his face meet the cement but it ended up scrapping up the palms of his hands. Blood rushed to the surface as the skin turned an angry red, Adam cursed aloud at the stinging and throbbing of his hands. His knees were scrapped up but not as bad as his hands due to the material of his jeans protecting them. He knew that the others had probably already caught up to them but he tried as best as he could to pick himself up and get away.

That only resulted in him being kicked back down by a heavy boot. He heard the others as they finally reached them, and with the first grab of the back of shirt, he knew that he was about to get the shit beat out of him or a knife to the gut or something. The first punch to the stomach confirmed it.

Eight and a half days after meeting Adam.

Tommy finally rose from his slumber, his thirst was greatly apparent but he held off on finding some drunkard to feast from. He stepped out into the night air and tried to sniff out Adam’s scent. His room wasn’t too far from the shelter that Adam stayed and Tommy was grateful for that, it helped him keep a better eye on the stubborn man.

He couldn’t pick up the man’s scent anywhere. He knew that Adam had walked around the whole week trying to find a job and the air usually reeked of his scent, with each day it grew weaker and Tommy knew it was because of the dirt that was covering him. Dirt was the best cover-up for any human to hide their blood scent. But there wasn’t even the faintest trace of Adam anywhere.

The shelter that Adam was staying at had already locked down for the night; it was almost midnight anyway. Tommy headed towards the other shelter, the Christian shelter that Adam stayed at one night to find no traces of Adam’s scent there either. That made him wonder and worry about Adam’s whereabouts. Surely nothing happened to the man while he asleep… right? The vampires that Tommy knew roamed the streets, they slept during the day as well, it was a hard habit to break.

Tommy wondered down most of the streets that he knew Adam had been through earlier that week and found no traces of him. But further down the streets of the town, he finally caught the faintest traces of Adam’s blood; it was stronger than before even with him being filthy now. He shook his head at the area that it led him to, the part of the town that was forsaken due to gang riots and shootings that occurred almost every day there.

Hoping for the best that Adam wasn’t involved in a gang fight or worse, that he was killed, Tommy sniffed out a trail that led him to a house that was in the middle of being built and was already falling apart. He stepped in through one of the square-shaped holes meant for a window and looked around the place; no sight of Adam but Adam’s scent was getting stronger. He walked through one of the openings for a door and looked around the room and his eyes stopped he saw a black figure huddled up in the corner.

The vampire knew that it was Adam; the scent was overwhelming causing his thirst to heighten but his mind was anywhere but on feasting on the wrecked man. He crept closer, cautious not to alarm the man but the sight that he saw in front of him almost made his cold heart clench up in his chest.

"Adam?" Tommy’s voice startled him, and Adam looked up, frightened as the eye that wasn’t bruised up searched for whoever was in the dark room. "It’s okay, it’s just me, Tommy," Tommy bent down and reached out his hand to place on Adam’s shoulder.

He was caught off-guard when Adam clung to him, sobs coming from the man now, each cry coming from him made Tommy hurt even more. He should’ve been there to save him, the damage done to Adam’s face and the cuts and bruises that littered his body, Tommy should’ve been there to prevent that.

"I’m so sorry," he whispered as his arms circled around Adam, careful not to put any pressure anywhere because he didn’t know where all the injuries were. His hand petted the greasy, black locks of Adam’s hair as he tried to soothe Adam’s sobs.

Tommy was right, even in the darkness he could see that Adam wasn’t getting along for the best. He was filthy, he smelled, his clothes were dirty and now, ripped in several places. And he wouldn’t doubt that if he had any money left, the guys that beat him up probably took off with.

Nine days after meeting Tommy.

Adam’s grip on Tommy’s shirt loosened, he leaned back and coughed from crying so hard but that only made his stomach and ribcage hurt even more. He looked up into Tommy’s glowing eyes, the only thing he could make out in the dark building, and whimpered, "Just kill me. Please, just kill me and let me get out of this life. I don’t want to live anymore. Everything’s just ruined; I have nothing left… nothing. I can’t–" He was silenced by Tommy’s lips pressing against his.

He wanted to pull away from Tommy, his lip was busted and the dried blood was something he didn’t want a vampire tasting, not even if it was Tommy. He also wanted to pull away because he probably tasted horrible, good hygiene wasn’t something he could keep up with his current living arrangements. But soon the kiss ended when Tommy pulled back, Adam figured he was grossed out.

"Adam, I’m sorry that this happened to you," Tommy whispered, tone laced with pain, "I am so sorry I wasn’t here to prevent it, I can take revenge on those guys for you. But I won’t take your life. I’m going to help you."

Nine days and an hour after meeting Tommy.

The water was clear when Tommy drew the bath, but once Adam stepped in and sat down in the tub, it slowly started turning dark. Adam would’ve been self-conscious at the fact that Tommy was seeing him completely naked and seeing just how dirty he was but Adam was in pain and Tommy was helping him wash away the blood and dirt from his skin. It slightly helped Adam’s nervousness that the bathroom was lit by candles, not much could be seen if he kept enough shadow on it. He hadn’t spoke a word since Tommy brought him back to the room that he first encountered Tommy in.

Tommy was washing away some of the dried blood from the side of his face when Adam hissed at the pain that the soap caused when Tommy rubbed it. He mumbled quietly, "I’m sorry."

Adam spared a glance to Tommy, "I-It’s fine…" he was silent as Tommy avoided the spot but tried getting as much of the blood and dirt off as he could. When he moved to another section of Adam’s skin, Adam asked the question that was running through his head, "So… you said you’ll help me? …in exchange for my life?"

He watched as Tommy put down the washcloth and sat back on the floor. "Adam, I told you all the things I can give you. I can provide you a place to stay if you need time to decide, you could’ve stayed here in the first place or came back to me instead of those shelters. I can get food for you and I can clothe you while you think about the decision, but I’d like some things in exchange."

Adam scowled and replied without thinking, "But I don’t want to be a monster."

And maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say and maybe he did feel regret instantly at the fall of Tommy’s face. His eyes turned cold and he pursed his lips, his tone was as cold as his gaze, "Where else are you hurt?"

Adam hesitated to answer, the look in Tommy’s eyes and the tone of his voice made him flinch, "I… m-my stomach and back… th-they’re bruised."

Tommy didn’t pick up the washcloth again, but he shed his leather jacket that he’d been wearing and dropped it on the floor. His shoes came off next, and Adam watched in confusion until panic quickly replaced that when Tommy straddled him in the tub that was barely big enough for him, his black shirt and jeans were still on, getting soaked in the dirty water. Adam tried to move back and away from him but Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder, a cold shiver went through his spine, and Adam took that as a warning to stay still.

His freehand slipped under Adam’s chin, bringing it up as he lowered until his lips were hovering against Adam’s, "Would a monster do this?" He asked as his tongue licked at the busted part of Adam’s lip.

Adam struggled to pull away, thinking that Tommy was going to open the wound again and drink his blood. Instead he was astonished when there was a tingly feeling going through his lip, he brought a hand up to touch it and found the wound was gone. He turned his gaze to Tommy in amazement but Tommy ignored it as he looked at the cut along Adam’s cheek. He leaned up and placed a kiss on the cut before swiping his tongue across it, leaving behind a string of saliva. The cut was healing almost instantly.

Tommy lowered his lips to Adam’s ear, "Would a monster want to heal someone they could kill in a heartbeat?" His tongue licked up the side of his ear and a shiver went through Adam but it wasn’t one of warning, it was one that caused blood to rush downwards.

"T-Tommy–" Adam was cut off with a moan when Tommy quickly covered his lips with his own.

Adam’s mouth was still at first but started moving against Tommy’s, it was shocking how his fear of the vampire had turned into something else. Something that was driving him wild with the need for. Tommy’s tongue slipped against Adam’s lips, wanting entrance, which Adam gave him as he sucked on the wet muscle.

But Tommy only pulled back before it got too heavy, and Adam realized why, he was starting to feel dizzy now.

"That’s just a little something I’m gonna leave you with to numb the pain in your back and stomach as you clean."

Adam looked up at him, almost completely relaxed and feeling slightly drunk. "What… where are you–"

"I’m going to get some clothes for you, I’ll bring back some nourishment for you and get a meal for this monster while I’m out," Tommy stated, his stone still as stone cold as before.

"I-I’m sorry, Tommy, I’m so–" Adam started to say but Tommy simply walked out of the room, leaving Adam to himself. He looked down at his hands that were now clean and sighed, "I just hang on and suffer well."

Nine days and three hours after meeting Tommy.

Adam sat on the bed that he remembered waking up in a little over a week ago. He felt a little awkward on the bed because he was only covered up in a towel; once he was clean from the bath he wasn’t going to even touch his old clothes. He felt rather embarrassed now that Tommy had saw just how bad it’d gotten for him, how filthy he was, and how broken he’d became after everything.

The softness of the bed drew his mind away from his thoughts; it seemed like forever since he’d laid on anything as soft. The cots at the shelter were hard, the blankets left him itchy the day after, and it barely provided any warmth during the night. He sighed to himself, he had tried everything to keep out of the situation he was in, but it seemed like it just sucked him in all at once.

Adam looked over at the clock on the bedside table and was amazed that the numbers were actually moving. He figured it was because Tommy wasn’t there, but then again, Tommy wasn’t there last time after he’d woken up and the time was stopped then. Maybe Tommy was too busy to make time stand still for the time being.

It’d been awhile since Tommy left. Adam would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about him, he didn’t really mean the monster comment. Hell, Tommy proved to be the furthest from being considered a monster, protecting him, healing him, and even saving him. Yet there was the matter of the vampires that attacked him. He wondered if Tommy was just special or if vampires could choose to be compassionate.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that he had lain back on the bed. It wasn’t surprising; the bed was alluring, more comfy than the bed in his apartment he lost. He missed that place, but it wasn’t even close to being somewhere he’d call ‘home.’ With that last trip down memory lane, his eyes closed.

Nine days and three hours after meeting Adam.

Tommy wiped at the blood on his chin with the bottom of his shirt to try to clean it all off, there was no point in proving Adam about him being a monster. He glared at the door of his room, he was pissed but he was also sad. He thought that if anything, he proved to Adam that he wasn’t a monster like others he knew, at least, he proved it to himself he wasn’t. Hell, he hadn’t even tried jumping the man’s bones. He confirmed that the bath moment didn’t count since it was mostly to help numb Adam up so he could get out of there.

He calmed himself down with the hunt while he was out, the abandoned neighborhood where he found Adam was now missing a small gang. Tommy said he would take care of the guys that harmed Adam, he kept his word. While he was out, he bought some food for Adam, if shoplifting was considered buying, and one of his good human friends gave him some clothes for the man. It helped to be immortal and still have connections with the human world.

Sighing to himself, he opened the door to his room to the sound of a soft snoring. He almost laughed at the sight on his bed. Adam looked like a little kid when he slept; his mouth ajar, drooling falling from his lip and his arms curled around a pillow. Tommy assumed he was a big fan of cuddling by the he was holding the pillow.

It must’ve been hard on the guy to lose pretty much everything he had. Tommy had already been down that road but he lost more than belongings. Sure, he didn’t have that great of a human life but it was joyous at times, he could understand how Adam felt about his deal, but he’d be there every step of the way. Adam could still live life in the human world, in the sunlight, be a member of society and still go to his family when he needed to. Being immortal didn’t change that, it just took awhile to become adjusted to the idea.

Tommy placed the food and the clothes down on one of the tables in the room. With a blink the candles around him flickered with fire, giving a dim light to the room. He walked over to the bed and pulled up the blanket on Adam’s half-naked body, the goose-bumps were enough to see that the man was cold.

He let his leather jacket fall to the floor as he crawled up on the bed beside Adam. He was wide awake and due to the big meal he had, he was alive and ready for anything but he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. Thinking mostly of Adam, how it’d be to have him as a partner for this undead life, how he remembers hearing his voice singing in the bar, how it’d be to have him sing to him and only him, and how it’d feel to connect with him, soul and undead soul, heart and undead heart, body and undead body. He sighs at the thoughts.

Faintly he hears a shift beside him, and he figured it was just Adam moving to a more comfortable position but with the calling of his name, his eyes snap open to see a sleep-filled pair of bluish gray eyes looking at him.

"Tommy… I-I’m sorry," Adam’s hand crossed the bed and his fingers touch Tommy’s cold hand until they wrap around it. "I wasn’t… I wasn’t calling you a monster. I’m so sorry."

And in that moment, Tommy sees the guy that he grew fond of. The look in Adam’s eyes, it’s the look he had at the bar when he was singing, it was the look in his eyes when he politely turned down the girls, it was the look in his eyes that made Tommy’s undead heart flutter like a damn butterfly. And he knew that Adam meant his words.

Nine days and four hours after meeting Adam.

Tommy had just fallen in love with the man all over again.

His hand squeezed Adam’s gently, and a smile crossed his lips, "It's okay, Adam. I thought I had proved it to you that I wasn’t monster but I guess–"

Adam spoke up, looking down at their hands, "No, you did, I wasn’t thinking earlier… but I guess I was scared or pissed at my own misfortune to see it but I was also frightened by those vampires that attacked me too… maybe I thought I’d be one of them." He paused and his eyes connected with Tommy’s, "I wouldn’t become one of those monsters, would I?"

Tommy was taken aback by that question, Adam was considering his deal? "You’re… you want it?"

The black haired man’s eyes grew sad for a moment, "I have nothing to lose… but please, tell me, I won’t be like one of those vampires that attacked me."

"I won’t allow that to happen; vampires only behave according to how their creators taught them. It’s like teaching a child, even if the person is grown and had some sense of being as a human, once you get turned, it’s like a second birth."

"Will I still have my memories?"

"Of course, if you didn’t have me as I promised you’ll never walk alone, they would become your best friend," Tommy replied, sadly, his memories were his best friend but hopefully that would change if Adam said yes.

"I’ll still be able to visit my family? Will I have to kill people when I drink from them? Will I burst into flames if I walk in daylight like on Buffy? Will I be allowed to sing at the bar again?" Adam’s questions kept coming until finally Tommy stopped them with his lips pressing against Adam’s.

But when he started to pull back to reply, Adam stopped him, his mouth slightly opening to suck on Tommy’s lower lip. A moan erupted in Tommy’s throat, his tongue swiping over Adam’s lips before he pulled back and covered Adam’s lips with his, their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other. Adam soon began sucking on Tommy’s tongue and he knew that it was the effect that his saliva had. It was perfect for numbing people before he fed from them.

He broke away to see a blissful expression on Adam’s face, even he felt dizzy from the kiss. "Adam…" he tried to think of what he was going to say, and then it dawned on him, "your questions… you’ll be able to go see your family, yes, you can still sing anywhere you want to, you can walk in daylight and leave the feeding to me. I promise I’ll take care of you if you’ll stay with me."

Nine days and five hours after meeting Tommy.

Adam tried to gather his thoughts together; the effect of Tommy’s kiss was doing wonders to his mind. He tried wrapping his mind around what Tommy said. He shook the feeling, "You promise that you won’t let me become a monster like the ones that attacked me? You’ll help me be like you?"

Tommy smiled softly, "I won’t let that happen to you, I promise."

Adam hesitated for a moment, his eyes shifting between Tommy’s eyes and his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "O-okay… I accept your offer."

His eyes opened when he felt Tommy’s hand caress the side of his face, his eyes were focused on Adam and his tone was serious, "Are you completely sure?"

Adam nodded, gulping down the lump of fear in his throat, "Yes."


	3. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's life is in shambles. He lost his apartment, he's almost broke, his job isn't looking too good, and to be honest, his life sucks. But after an incident and rescue, he meets someone that could turn his life around if he makes the right choice. That someone being a pasty-pale person with a liking for candles, darkness, and a room where time doesn't move unless they want it to. Adam's not too sure about that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suggest listening to Depeche Mode's song, Precious, before reading this chapter.

_ _

_I want you to sing._

Naked, completely bare of anything but the black sheets tangling their bodies, Adam lay against Tommy. Sweat coated Adam’s back as he felt Tommy’s hand stroke circles on his flesh. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was slowing back to normal, but his mind was still basking in the afterglow.

Vaguely he wondered why Tommy simply kissed him after he accepted his offer, but the kissing led into the mess they were in right now and he definitely enjoyed that. He figured Tommy would’ve wasted no time in turning him, that he would claim him after taking his life. But it seemed like he was taking his time, maybe he was letting Adam enjoy his last few moments of being alive.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and almost laughed when he saw that the numbers weren’t moving anymore. His eyes trailed over to the vampire he was lying against to see that Tommy was staring at the ceiling; he looked lost in his thoughts. That was probably the reason why time had stopped, Tommy was thinking, and from the way he was focusing so heavily on the ceiling, he must’ve been thinking hard.

_I want you to sing for me._

Adam laid his head back down on Tommy’s chest and sighed. His hand trailed the cool skin of Tommy’s stomach for a moment until he heard a slight thump and another, and then another in his ear. He frowned, moving his head slightly to where he knew Tommy’s dead heart would be. There was a faint heartbeat in Tommy’s chest.

That confused Adam. Weren’t vampires supposed to be completely dead? No heartbeat, no living organs anymore, no blood flow? But then he thought about it, Tommy got it up during their intercourse so he had to have blood flow, and the heartbeat that he was hearing now, it was evident that his blood was still flowing.

“You have a heartbeat,” he whispered.

He felt Tommy shift; probably looking down at him, then his chest moved as he chuckled, vibrating Adam, “Yes, I still have a heartbeat. It doesn’t fully stop; it only slows to where it’s almost faint.”

“I guess that’s something that those writers got wrong then?”

“Humans like to exaggerate,” Tommy replied, his hand moving up Adam’s back to run through Adam’s hair. It had dried but it was rather damp due to the sweat that was produced.

Adam leaned into the movement of Tommy’s hand, which felt great against his scalp. “What were you thinking so hard about?” He paused and voiced another question, “By the way, will I be able to stop time after you turn me?”

“I’m afraid you won’t, the secret behind time stopping in my room was due to the witch that used to reside here. She cast some kind of spell on the place because she was scared of dying but she died not too long after the spell, thought it would keep her from aging or something. She was over sixty already so there wasn’t any chance of it.

“I offered immortality to her but she refused, said I was a demon; she didn’t want to be a demon as ironic as her being into the dark arts. After she died, I took her place, and noticed that each time I was consumed in thought that the clock right there,” he pointed to the one that Adam saw a moment ago, “the numbers wouldn’t move. But when I was wishing for nightfall to hurry and come because I was hungry or wanted to roam the streets, the time sped up for me.”

Adam glanced up at him, “I thought you said we could go out in the sunlight, why’d you have to wait until nightfall?”

“Because I like the night more, we can survive in sunlight, we can bask in the sun if we wanted to but after being a night owl for most of my mortal and immortal life, I’ve only been out in the sun once or twice since my undead life began.”

Looking at the pasty-white skin of Tommy’s chest and his arms, it was obvious that he didn’t go out in the sun much. He doubted that the guy had even seen the light of day in awhile. He wondered if he would want to stay in with Tommy during the day after he turned or if he’d want to walk the streets with everyone else during the day and snicker at the fact that they were unaware of the undead being walking side by side with them. The undead being that was living life the same way they were.

_I want you to sing to me._

He shook his head, “So, what were you thinking about?”

Tommy didn’t answer right off, he mulled over the response for a moment causing Adam to shift in positions, his head propped on Tommy’s shoulder now. His breath against Tommy’s throat was almost causing the vampire to squirm. Adam noticed the hard gulp that Tommy took and smirked, leaning up, he placed a kiss at the base of Tommy’s throat, right above a purplish mark that decorated his skin from earlier.

“Tommy?”

A deep breath, in and out, and then came Tommy’s reply, “I was wondering if you’ll sing for me?”

That question caught Adam off-guard. He was curious as to why Tommy was thinking so hard on that, did he think that Adam would refuse or was he scared of the response? That was part of the deal he agreed to, to sing for him, to him, he could even sing while they were fucking if Tommy wanted it.

He stroked Tommy’s jaw line, his eyes watching him, “You have any music that I could sing to for you? I can sing without it but I like having music too, if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s none of the music you’ve sang at the bar… do you know any Manson songs?”

Adam chuckled; he was going to give his life to a death metal fan? “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

Tommy thought for a moment and after listing off some other bands, Adam assumed they were underground bands because he hadn’t even heard of them, he started to just say that he could sing without music. But the last band name he said before he suggested that caught Adam’s attention.

“Depeche Mode,” Adam repeated cheerfully, at least he listened to one band Tommy spoke of, well, sort of. “I only know two of their songs.”

Tommy laughed, “Enjoy The Silence?” Hell that was the only song the people he met said they knew of them.

“Yes, that one and there was another one of theirs that I really liked: Precious. Do you have that one?”

Tommy smiled softly, “I do. And it is a beautiful song,” he said moving his hand from Adam’s head and untangling himself from the blankets and the black haired man, “I don’t care too much for the ‘God’ concept but I can see why some people believe in it.” He stood up from the bed, naked as a jaybird but white as a ghost, and walked over to the stereo in the corner of the room.

“I don’t either but the lyrics were rather beautiful, after meeting some of the people in my life, I would believe in angels but they only turned out to be devils in the end.”

_I want you to sing to me for all eternity._

Adam watched as he looked through CD cases and fumbled with the buttons on the stereo, his eyes roaming over Tommy’s body. He had to say that he got lucky when he was rescued by Tommy, aside from being too white for Adam’s likings he was a beautiful man. The angles of his shoulders, the slight curve of his stomach, the dip that led to what Adam could drool over, the almost nonexistent ass that was still enough to grab, and the short but perfect legs, everything was beautiful about the man.

“If I wasn’t enjoying it, I’d ask you to stop raping me with your eyes,” Tommy commented; his eyes were still on the CDs in his hands but a smirk was tugging at his lips.

Adam chuckled, “I’m admiring, not raping.”

“I think the drool discredits that remark,” Tommy replied as he set a CD inside the player.

Adam wiped quickly at his mouth only to find that he wasn’t drooling after all. He assumed he was since he was enjoying the view and the thoughts of their fucking from earlier were still clouding his mind. He glared playfully at Tommy, “Asshole.”

Tommy winked at him and pressed a button, the flow of the song starting to come from the speakers filled the room. Tommy turned up the volume a little more, made his way back to the bed, and laid back down beside Adam. His fingers were tapping along with the beat of the song on the black sheets.

Adam smiled at him and waited for his cue to start singing, he propped himself up on his elbow so he could have the perfect view of Tommy’s face. _“Precious and fragile things need special handling, my God, what have we done to you?”_ So the guy singing had a deeper voice than Adam was the two voices together flowed easily. _“We always tried to share the tenderest of care, now look what we have put you through.”_

The peaceful expression on Tommy’s face made Adam feel so warm inside, when he hit the chorus, Tommy seemed to melt into him. His eyes closed and Adam saw his chest rise and fall with the deep breath he took. Adam shifted before the second verse started; he was straddling Tommy’s thighs now, the blanket keeping their skin only threads apart.

Tommy’s eyes opened, not because of the movement but as Adam started to sing the second verse. _“Angels with silver wings shouldn’t know suffering.”_ His eyes were different from before, they were the slightly glowing, leaving a honey brown color to his eyes, and Adam felt like they were looking into his soul, _“I wish I could take the pain for you,”_ Tommy’s hand found Adam’s and laced their fingers, making Adam’s eyes wonder down to their hands.

He squeezed his hand and continued to sing, _“If God has a masterplan that only He understands,”_ Adam smiled and his eyes found Tommy’s again, _“I hope it’s your eyes He’s seeing through.”_

He seriously hoped that if there was a God that Tommy’s eyes were the ones he was seeing through, he was a protector, he was true on his word, and he certainly gave a meaning to Adam’s life. His thoughts of the shelters he was staying at, the hunger in his stomach, the filthiness that was his life a week ago, the apartment he lost, and the failure that he knew himself as, all that was washed away with the promise of a better life. One that Tommy was willing to give him and he felt that being with Tommy, it could only get better.

 _“Things get damaged, things get broken, I thought we’d manage but words left unspoken left us so brittle, there was so little left to give.”_ The line was true on so many accounts with Adam’s past relationships; he only hoped that it wouldn’t happen with Tommy.

Adam was lost in the song and his thoughts until Tommy shifted and flipped them to where he was straddling Adam. He was startled at first but Tommy lifted their laced hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Adam’s hand. His eyes connecting with Adam’s again and he brought their hands down to where his heart was.

And as Adam started to sing, Tommy’s lips moved with the words of the song, his eyes never leaving Adam’s, _“I pray you learn to trust. Have faith in both of us, and keep room in your heart for two.”_

The last part of the song, the last time the chorus is sung again, Adam wasn’t able to sing it with Tommy’s lips covering his. Their mouths moving against each other’s, and Adam felt it in the kiss that Tommy was asking him to trust him, wanting him to stay by his side, needing him to be with him for, as Tommy said, as long as the Earth’s days last. Tommy pulled back and pecked his lips one more time before the song ended.

He smiled at Adam and leaned forward, his lips pressing against Adam’s earlobe and he licked along the shell of his ear before whispering, “Are you ready?” Adam was about to question him but his mouth closed when Tommy nuzzled against his throat. “It’ll hurt when I pierce the flesh but I’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible. Do you trust me?”

“I do, Tommy, I trust you completely.” Adam replied, he moved his head to the side to expose more of his neck, his hands tangled in the blond mess that was Tommy’s hair, encouraging him, and he waited.

“I love you, Adam,” Tommy murmured against the side of his neck as he pressed a small kiss to the flesh.

Before Adam could reply or recover from surprise at his words, Tommy’s fangs broke the skin of Adam’s neck and he started drinking. Tommy was right, it did hurt, a silent cry was caught in Adam’s throat, tears filled his eyes but didn’t fall, and he gripped Tommy’s hair tighter. He could hear Tommy as he gulped down his life-source, he could feel himself getting weaker with each gulp.

His hands loosened their grip on Tommy’s hair and soon fell limp on the bed, his eyes were finding it hard to stay open, and his breath was becoming faint. Tommy finally pulled back from him and with a nip at his wrist, he pressed it against Adam’s mouth, the darker than usual blood dripped against Adam’s freckled lips. Adam didn’t know where he found the strength to open his mouth or move his tongue but he lapped at the blood until he started sucking on Tommy’s wrist.

Tommy was pouring immortal life into his mouth and he was willing to take as much as Tommy would give him until his eyelids started closing, his mouth stopped moving, and his world started fading to black.

“Sleep well, Adam, I’ll be right here when you wake,” was the last thing Adam heard as everything went silent and his mind gave way to the dreamless sleep.

_I want you to sing forever._


End file.
